Pure Beauty
by xdaylightdreamerx1995
Summary: Flynn works as an last call social worker where he helps troubled teens approaching the age of 18 get adopted. He thought he could help anyone until he meant Rapunzel, a wild, Rambunctious teen with childlike innocence. There was only two words to describe her… a pure beauty.


Pure Beauty Summary:

I do not own Rapunzel or any Disney original characters from the Disney Pixar movie tangled it's just a fan-fiction .

Based in the 1930's to right during the great depression, so this story is going to be a little bit off the original story...Okay a lot off.

Growing up in orphanage after orphanage and never being adopted wasn't the perfect idea of a childhood, but if there's one thing Flynn Rider learned from that life, is that he would never want another child to go through what he did. Now at the age of 26 Flynn works as an last call social worker where he helps troubled teens approaching the age of 18 get adopted. He thought he could help anyone until he meant Rapunzel, a wild, Rambunctious teen with childlike innocence. There was only two words to describe her… a pure beauty.

Chapter 1:A Day to remember

"Wakey, wakey, My little rough rider". A soft taunting whisper cooed in Flynn's ear, making him awaken from his deep slumber. He slowly opened his tired eyes only to be greeted by two familiar big blue eyes closed in on his face, Flynn jumped a little in surprise of how close his girlfriend Tina was to his face. "Tina what the hell are you doing here, I thought I told you never to come here without asking me first.

"I just wanted to see my Little rough rider, Is that so wrong. Not wanting to start the day out stressed, Flynn just took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "Tina do you know how I'll look if I'm ever seen with you… I work at a job where children are involved, if anyone even caught a glimpse of you and I together I would surely be fired.

"So what, let them see you've been shagging the town whore…" News flash Flynn half of those little orphan brats mother's were whores too. Flynn rolled his eyes at Tina's abhorrent statement and continued on. Look Tina I love my job and what I do for these kids so please don't ruin it okay…"Fine but just so you know I have other guys on the line who would love to have me right now but I've chosen you. She slaps me playfully but still hard on the side of my cheek before she leaves out of my bedroom, finally leaving me by myself to get ready for work. I raise up out of my bed in my boxer underwear and I immediately feel the cool air on my skin, making me shiver. I rush over to my dresser to search for clothes and pick out a off white long sleeve T-shirt and a brown vest along with brown slacks to match. I fumble around in a rush to put on the clothes before I'm late for my newest project. I run out my room and see Tina sitting on my ran down couch with her arm out holding my lunch in a brown paper bag.

"Thanks babe, I give her a quick peck on the lips before I rush out the door and to my car.

Flynn stands outside of an old barn door waiting for someone to answer as he knock, as he waits he hears the sounds of children screaming and laughing and what sounds like an older woman telling them to quiet down. The door opens abruptly to reveal a woman around her late fifties with grayish white hair and tired brown eye's with bags under them. "May I help you. The older woman screeching voice rings in his ears making him wince.

"Umm…Yes, I'm Flynn Rider, I'm apart of the last call organization. I understand you have a teen you would like me to work with.

"OH, yes come in, come in Mr. Rider. He winces once again at the sound of her voice but ignores the pain in his ears and continues inside. He follows the old lady into her living room and sit on the old ladies brown love-seat. He awkwardly rubs his hands together waiting for the old lady to talk as she stares him down for a while sipping her tea, having enough of the awkward silence Flynn finally breaks it. " So Mrs…ummm, What's your name?  
"Loretta. Loretta Delmer, but just call me Ms. Loretta, I haven't been a Mrs. Since Mr. Delmer passed on a few years ago.

Oh, okay. So Ms. Loretta may I ask who I'll be trying to help? I ask Ms. Loretta waiting patiently for an answer from the old lady. She reaches over to grab a picture frame and lays it on the old coffee table. "Her name is Rapunzel. I look at the picture lying flat on the table of a little girl who looks about ten years old with creepy big green eye's and strange long blonde hair. Umm...Ms. Loretta, I hate to say this but our organization only accepts children sixteen and over.

"Yes I know this Mr. Rider, she is seventeen but that's the only picture we have of her. She won't let me take anymore of her, she thinks the camera is going to suck her in and trap her. I raise my eyebrow at her statement, wondering what kind of seventeen year old would think such a ridiculous idea. "Okay…Ms. Loretta would you mind telling me about a little bit Rapunzel and her past.

"Well we don't know much of anything about her life before here, All we know is what it says on her papers and that's not much.

She hands me Rapunzel papers and I gently take them out of her wrinkly hand and as I read all I see is her date of birth and name, everything else was blank. I ignore how strange that is and continue on with my questions."Um..Never mind that let's move on, How would you describe Rapunzel. The old lady giggles a little bit at my question.

"There really isn't a word to describe Rapunzel, you would just have to see it to believe it…"Would you like to meet her, she just right outside. She raises out of her seat and beckons me to follow her, I immediately raise up and walk with her outside.

"RAPUNZEL GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!

Ms. Loretta Screeching voice yells making me jump in fright. Her voice rings in my ears making my hearing fuzzy. We wait a while for the blonde teen to appear but no one is to be seen, Ms. Loretta mumbles something under her breath before dragging me along to find the missing teen. We finally stop at the barns lake when we spot the teen splashing around in the water, with her back turned to us.

"Rapunzel get your skinny behind out of the water right now!

The tiny blonde teens turns around revealing her face beautiful pale face and wide eye's. My breath is taken away by the sight of the beautiful girl and her wet dress sticking to her skin making it partially see through showing her white modest undergarments. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of lust course through his body at the sight of that. The little teen runs out of the water, towards him and Ms. Loretta with water splashing off her body. She tackles Ms. Loretta with a hug making the old woman's clothes wet, Ms. Loretta pushes the tiny teen off her and wipes her clothes off in disgust.

"Rapunzel if I told you once I've told you a million times, Never to hug me if you are wet,muddy,or covered in another mysterious goo. Ms. Loretta scolds the girl but all the teen does is stare at her with a big,goofy grin on her face. The teen cast her gaze over to me and almost immediately jumps behind Ms. Loretta. "Who's that? The girl whispers in Ms. Loretta ear softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"This is Flynn Rider he's here to help you get adopted. The girl eyes him down like a weary toddler for a while but finally comes from behind with her hands behind her back. Flynn softly Chuckles at how adorable she looks standing there like a nervous child on her first day of school.

"Hi there Rapunzel. He puts his hand hand out to greet the young girl and she immediately takes it with her two hands and shakes it up and down. Her warm hands around his make him feel all good inside like eating a fresh cookie out of the oven.

"Howdy doo to you too , It's so nice to meet you. She smiles at him making him feel weak in the knees.

"Its very nice to meet you too Rapunzel. Suddenly her wide smile turns into a smirk and before he can get a chance to stop her the girl easily tugs him towards her and wraps her wet body around him in a hug. Her wet body pressed against him immediately causes every part of his body to be filled with lust making his soft member turn hard but before she can get a chance to notice she runs off back towards the lake and belly flops in, leaving him with a hard on and curiosity.

Yep this was definitely was gonna be a day to remember.


End file.
